Happiness has Purple Hair
by Invader Elze
Summary: Zim is told the truth about his mission. Gaz and Dib are disowned. When Zim is about to commit suicide, Gaz convinces him to take another shot at life. Takes place 5 years after the show. ZaGr
1. The Hurtful Truth

Yay! My first ZAGR! Hope you like it!

**The Truth**

_**Zim's POV**_

**Skool had been canceled****today because of****a faculty meeting, he was happy about that, but it also meant he had nothing to do. So he was on the couch in his base, thinking of possible ways to enslave the humans. But his mind was blank. This was very weird for him; stupid and crazy as they may be, he always had a plan. "**_**Perhaps some rest will help." **_**He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and dosed off.**

_**Tallests POV**_

** "MY TALLESTS!" screamed Tenn, "THEY'VE DESTROYED HALF OF MEEKROB!"**

** "WHO!" Yelled the tallests furiously. "THE SIRS, MY TALLESTS! THE SIRS ARE **_**EATING **_**MEEKR- AHHHHHHH!" three little robots threw themselves on her and started to gnaw vigorously on her head; the screen went blank.**

** "SET COURSE FOR PLANET MEEKROB, IMMEDIATELLY!" Commanded tallest red.**

** "AND GET ME SOME NACHOS!" Yelled tallest purple.**

** Several minutes of uncomfortable silence passed, "How did the sirs get on Meekrob anyway?" Asked a curious purple, "I have no idea" replied red "But, good question… check the most recent packages we sent."**

** A few seconds later a low voice announced, "The megadoomer, which was sent to Tenn, but mysteriously, arrived at Zim instead. And then the malfunctioning SIR units, which was sent to Zim, but arrived at Tenn."**

** "So it **_**all **_**comes back to Zim does it?" said red, "I've had it. This game has been going on long enough; we have to tell him the truth about his exile."**

** "I agree; the sooner the better!" announced purple, "CONTACT ZIM!" he commanded.**

_**Zim POV**_

** He was awoken suddenly by a deep voice repeating over and over, "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE TALLESTS! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE TALLESTS! INCOMING MESSAGE FROM THE…"**

"**BE QUIEEEET!" yelled the small Irken.**

** The tallests appeared on the screen, "Zim, we have something **_**important **_**to tell you." Said red seriously. **

"**YOU'RE NOT A REAL INVADER, ZIM!" yelled purple.**

"**Wha?" he said confused, "My tallests? I don't understand…"**

"**YOUR MISSION IS A FAKE! WE SENT YOU THERE IN HOPE YOU'D DIE!"**

"**But, my tallests…" he said, his eyes on the brink of tears.**

"**YOUR ROBOT IS NOTHING OTHER THEN A PILE OF TRASH!"**

"**DON'T TALK TO GIR LIKE THAT!" Yelled Zim**

"**Someone call me?" asked the small SIR**

"**AND YOU'RE JUST A SHORT, STUPID, DEFECTIVE!"**

**He ran from the room, tears flying from his ruby eyes.**

_**Gir POV**_

** "MASTER!" Gir cried.**

"**YOU HURT MASTER!" He screamed, "MASTER LIKED YOU'S, BUT NOW YOU WENT AND MADE HIM ALL SAD! WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHYYYYYY?"**

_**Red POV**_

_**Zim actually protected Gir, he stood up for him, he was worried about him. That little robot really cared for Zim; he called out to him when he left…**_


	2. The Father That Never Cared

THIS CHAPTER IS SO SAD! :'(

**The Father that Never Cared**

_**Dib POV**_

** When Dib woke up, he felt horrible; it was dark and gloomy out side, and it was dark and gloomy inside. He instantly knew it was going to be a terrible day; He was right. When he got out of bed, he stepped on his **_**Aliens Exist**_** pin. He knew that would defiantly put a bummer on his day, but the day had only begun.**

** When he was getting dressed, he found that the only underwear he had was two sizes too small, and smelled strongly of dookie. When he was rinsing his mouth, after brushing his teeth, he found a fly in the cup of water. When he went down for breakfast, there was no cereal and the milk was sour. For once in his life, Dib was completely right.**

_**Gaz POV**_

** Today felt like any other; dark, miserable, unpleasant, and dull. But she was wrong**_**, so very wrong**_**. She woke up, just like any other day. She brushed her teeth, just like any other day. She got dressed, just like any other day. She ate breakfast (toast), just like any other day. And she watched TV, just like any other day.**

_**Dib POV**_

** Dib was in his room sorting out Zim's Trash (Man, he's creepy), when he found a note in a pile of garbage;**

_**Dib, Please stop looking through my trash,**_

_**or face a horrible doom.**_

_**-Zim**_

** "Typical Zim," he chuckled. He continued to search through the mountains of rubbish, but only manage to find a burnt rubber piggy, an empty taco bag, and last week's homework. Then he heard a bloodcurdling screech annihilate the silence.**

"**DIIIIIIIIIB!"**

"**COMING!" He yelled back. He ran down stairs and was surprised to see a floating screen containing his dad's image hovering by the door. "Dad?" he said in surprise.**

"**Not any more, Dib, not any more…" **

"**Wait, what? What do you mean…" he said confused**

"**It is just that I don't have any time for you and your sister any more, I've decided to leave you up for adoption, I'm sorry."**

_**Gaz POV**_

** Stunned silence filled the room. Professor Membrane's expression was still the same expressionless glare it has always been, but Dib's expression was scared disbelief. Her own expression was impossible to explain; her eyes said **_**Why? Why are you doing this to me?**_**, the tears in them made them sparkle in the most beautiful way, but it also made you sad, for you knew these tears were because of you. But in her pupils there was a horrendous sight; deep in her eyes you saw hatred, a monstrous hatred, a hatred that said, **_**You've never been a real father to me, you've never been there for me, you've never given a second thought about my happiness or my distress, you've never cared.**_

"**No, no you're not. You've never cared about us, you're not my real father; fathers are there for you when you need them,"**

"**Gaz-" he started.**

"**Fathers take time to spend with you."**

"**FATHERS CARE ABOUT YOU!"**

"**YOU'VE NEVER CARED FOR US!"**

** She ran out the door, silver tears flying behind her.**

_**Dib POV**_

**He gave a loathing glance at his former father.**

"**You did this."**

**He ran out the door after her.**


	3. Feelings

Ok, I know this is short but it wouldn't be fair to mix this and the next chapter; they're just **too **different.

All who reviewed deserve Nachos, but even if I had some I wouldn't give them to you. (Unless of coarse the review was **really** nice…)

Professor Membrane is a monstrous parent, but he is **NOT** as horrible as Voldemort. **(SAY THE NAME! !)**

**Feelings**

_**Dib POV**_

** It was a clear, moon-lit night. The stars were glistening. His glasses reflected the brilliant light of the moon. It was beautiful. But Dib didn't care; all he cared about was finding his sister.**

"**GAZ! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled.**

"**GAAAAAZ!"**

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ!"**

_**Gaz POV**_

** She didn't Care where she was going, she just wanted to gat away. Get away from the father that didn't love her, get away from the horrible truth, get away from the life she left behind.**

** Thirty Minutes passed, but Gaz showed no signs of stopping. Of coarse she was tired and hungry, but the emotions building up inside her were powerful fuel. She felt sorry for herself, she had just lost all she ever new, everything that could have been, and would probably be spending the remainder of her life in an orphanage. She felt bad for Dib. This was just as bad, if not more, for him, and her running away certainly wasn't helping. And she felt horrible angry for her X-dad; he had just ruined their only chance for a future.**

_**Zim POV**_

** He was sitting at the end an unfamiliar cliff, looking drearily onto the city below. He sighed; they had never experienced what he was going through. None of them had ever been rejected by their entire species, everyone they ever knew laughing at them, everyone they had once called a friend. They all knew each other like family, caring for neighbors like their own brother, comforting them when they're depressed. They all seemed so… happy. Not knowing the pain he felt, the nightmare he was living in. So ignorant… yet, so blissful. Like a butterfly, gliding on the wind, unknowing that it was doomed to be eaten by something much bigger then itself in just a few days time; But still flying carelessly, all the same.**

"_**If only I was a butterfly" **_**he thought**

** It was all too much. He started to tear up. He wanted it to end, death was nothing compared to this. The only way to destroy pain at this state was to numb it, for he was broken beyond repair. Death was the only way. He stood up and walked to the edge.**

"**Goodbye Zim" He said to himself. He prepared to jump…**

AHHH! THE TENTION IS KILLING ME! ! ! Will he jump? Or maybe not…

I can't wait to know what he is going to do next, and I already know!


	4. Love Blossoms

I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER! ! ! ! ! =D

After this, there won't be an update till the Monday after next; I'm going on vacation for a week. SORRY!

**Love Blossoms**

_**Gaz POV**_

** She had been walking aimlessly for hours; but now she finally new where she was. Five years ago on this very spot, she traveled to a world of pork to lose the horrible curse that her brother placed on her. She chuckled at the memory of Dib cleaning a giant toilet. She was thankful for these memories. Even though they weren't so great, memories were the only things she had left. She saw someone move by the edge. She looked a bit closer and saw a familiar green face.**

_**Zim POV**_

** … But a curious voice stopped him.**

"**Zim?"**

** Taken aback, he tripped over the edge; but a soft hand caught him.**

"**Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.**

"**I would have been a lot better if you didn't do that." He replied crossly.**

_**Gaz POV**_

_**What's wrong with him today? **_**She thought.**

** "What is wrong with you today?" She asked. "Everything; now if you excuse me, Zim has a cliff to jump off." He started to walk over to the edge. **_**WHAT!**_** "You are NOT going to kill yourself!" She shouted.**

"**Watch me." He said darkly.**

** She didn't know what else to do; she couldn't just let him die. She launched herself at him.**

"**What has gotten **_**into**_** you lately!"**

"**Pain; pain beyond endurance." He replied.**

** This hade her angrier then anything else he could of said. **_**Pain! He has no idea what the word means!**_

** "What sort of tortures does the mighty invader Zim have to cope with? A singing dancing robot, a failed plan, or maybe the fact that life isn't perfect!" she was furious.**

_**Zim POV**_

** She didn't understand what he was going through; no one did.**

"**Not mighty invader, just Zim."**

"**What?" she asked surprised.**

"**My leaders lied to me. I'm not an invader. They sent me out here is the hope I'd die. Zim has been banished from his home planet. There is no mission; just an exile."**

_**Gaz POV**_

** Nothing could have prepared her for this moment. He had gone through exactly what she has; **_**abandonment**_**. . Zim had been banished; stripped of everything he ever cared about, and forced to remain in a place he is unwelcome. She had been forced from her home without someone to care for her.**

"**That, **_**horrible!"**_

"**Now enough of my troubles, why are you here?" he asked.**

** He had trusted that information to her; he deserved to know what happened to her.**

"**He put us up for adoption. When he told us when he came from work, I ran away."**

_**Zim POV**_

** He was unable to hide the looks of horror on his face. **_**How could a father do that? Put his children in an orphanage, when he was perfectly capable to look after them. They're teens, they'll never be adopted! He knows that! How could he be so cruel! At least I did something wrong; I brought death upon two almighty tallest, and ruined a military operation. They did nothing wrong! They don't deserve this…**_

"**That's **_**monstrous!**_**"**

_**Gaz POV**_

** Well what do you know! Zim finally cares for someone other then himself. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. Then a though struck her,**

"**The way you talked, I would have thought you were a hero to your people."**

** There was an uncomfortable silence. **_**Uh-oh, I think I might of just crossed the line.**_

"**Zim? Are you there?"**

_**Zim POV**_

** He responded, "Many years ago, I was a hero. I was the great General Ven. I lead the irken troops into war. I won my planet many battles. I was the greatest solder Irk had ever known. Then they started operation impending doom; finally I understood what they were trying to do. I panicked; this was not what I meant to happen. I only fought to protect, not to destroy. When I tried to talk sense into the tallests, they thought me as a traitor. They stripped me of my general status, and changed my name to Zim. Zim in Irken means traitor or mutiny. They sent me back to military training again, this time, not as a solder; I had proved my unworthiness; but as an elite. Again, I was doing superbly, and was chosen as an invader. When operation impending doom started, I cracked; I remembered why I was there. I purposely ruined it. They banished me to food-courtia. I escaped and begged them for another chance. They lied about my mission, and here I am; banished once again."**

_**Gaz POV**_

** His voice was dark and forbidding. She was shocked; Zim's past was much worse then anything she could have imagined. **_**Betrayed by those who he gave his life to protect.**_** Her eyes were swimming with tears; it was too horrible to even think about.**

"**I- I never new." She stammered.**

"**No on has ever understood me like you, Gaz."**

** They starred deeply in to each others eyes, both thinking the same thing. They leaned closer and closer to each other; then finally, their lips met.**

Awww… HOW SWEET! I shall be in Canada for a week, so there shall be no updating. MOOSES HERE I COME! ! ! ! !


	5. The Horrible Orphanage

OMG, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! ! ! ! ! ! When I was on vacation I wrote this chapter on a little piece of paper, then I lost it. Then I found it and started the chapter, but then I had to leave for a bit. BUT NOW I HAVE RETURNED! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

_**The Horrible Orphanage**_

_**Gaz POV**_

** The events of last night kept ringing through her head. Even though they were a bit hazy, she couldn't forget them. Yet… She couldn't even understand most of it.**_** What made me act like that? I NEVER act like that! Was it membrane? Was it the horrible, gut wrenching, pain? Or was it that some one else has been through that pain…? **_**She imagined his ruby eyes. Eyes with the familiar stains of shed tears, eyes that have seen betrayal, eyes that had gazed deeply into hers, as their lips met. She remembered the tales of suffering and treachery; treachery of those he trusted. She also remembered how he had listened to her story. **

** He was the only one who understood what it was like to be abandoned. Except maybe Dib. He hasn't been the same since last night. His Glasses didn't reflect his determined eyes, his scythe-like hair drooped into his face, and he never even stalks Zim anymore! But Zim was much worse. If he even showed up, he spent all class laying face-first on his desk, he spent all his recess behind the dumpster, and he never even shouted "I'M NORMAL!" or "DIB'S HEAD IS HUUUUGE!" He was like a living zombie; there was only one time he looked partially alive. He spent, what seemed like, hours staring at her, almost like the way a starving dog would look at a bone. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, like if he was in some sort of trance. But Dib didn't notice; or if he did, he didn't think it meant anything. He didn't know what had happened; even though he could barely be called, **_**Dib, **_**he still would freak out about what had happened between her and Zim.**

_**Zim POV**_

** He couldn't stop looking at her. Even though she was miserable, she was still beautiful. Her eyes were as squinted as always, her mouth was still in a scowl, ****(A/N: see my other ZAGR "Her Smile")**** but her violet hair wasn't spiked like venomous fangs today. It was just… **_**down.**_** Down like it was when she was wet, only dry. It wasn't styled in any particular way; like a field of lavender, only a bit darker; and less inviting. But her appearance wasn't the reason he was looking at her. When ever he saw her, it gave him a funny feeling. Not hate, pride, or sickness, it was something he was very unfamiliar with. He really liked that feeling; it felt joyful, and… sweet. He was reconnected with reality when a loud bell vibrated his antennas (under his wig).**

"**Leave, NOW." Said a harsh voice.**

** He left out the door, asking himself if **_**she **_**was even human. He was in the middle of untying Gir from the fire hydrant, when he saw Gaz and Dib going home; **_**in the wrong direction**_**. Sadness filled him when he realized that they were heading for their new home; the orphanage. He wanted to find out what this, **_**orphanage, **_**looked like; so he followed them. He was silently walking behind them; totally oblivious to the shouts of his, still tied up, robot.**

"**MASTAH! MAAAAAAAASTAH! ! WHERE YA GOIN' MASTAH!"**

_**Gaz POV**_

** It was twenty silent minutes before the orphanage was in view. It was a small, plain, grey building; the only thing that distinguished it from the other houses was a sign that said:**

_**Aunt Bella-Nora Orphanage**_

_***Where every homeless boy or girl can come for a family and smiles***_

** As the approached the house, it did not look as though she would find family or, she sneered at this, **_**smiles **_**(A/N: Again with the "your smile")****. When she entered the door, it did not seem like she would be happy for a **_**loooooooong **_**time. The room was dull pink and had only a large desk in the center of the room. On the walls, there were small signs that said **_**'welcome home' **_**or otherwise **_**'home is where the *heart* is';**_** so in short, it was not her taste. Her and Dib walked up to the desk, and were greeted by a tall, skinny woman.**

"**Hello, you are the Membrane Orphans; are you not?" she said bitter sweetly.**

**They nodded.**

"**My name is Miss. Bella-Nora; let me show you to the room you will be staying in." **

** They followed her up the narrow stair case into a hall way; then into a small bed room with two twin beds, a large dresser, and a night stand with a lamp. "Unpack your things and supper is six 'O' clock." She left the room. Gaz threw her bags on the floor and laid herself onto the bed. She reached under her jacket and came out with a skull locket. She opened the locket, and inside, there were pictures of her (ex) dad and Dib. She remembered all the good times they had before he became obsessed with his work:**

_**"Dad! Common, were going to miss the movie!" shrieked a young Gaz. "I coming Gazzy! Just let me finish this last serum; wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a minute; I promise!" yelled Membrane. She skipped to the car and struggled to get the door open. When she finally opened it, she crawled in it; and then it immediately shut behind her. Thirty minutes passed, and she was still in the car. She decided to go get him; but when she tried to open the door, it remained shut. She yelled for her dad to come to open the door; but he couldn't hear her. She screamed as loud as she could, he still didn't come. This continued for hours, which turned into days. It was four days till Dib opened the door, and saw her unconscious. Two minutes later, an ambulance arrived. When she was being lifted into the back, she looked at her father and two words escaped her mouth; "You promised"**_

** Her eyes filled with angry tears at these memories. She tore the locket from her neck, and launched it as far as she could out the window. As the skull flew, so did her one last connection to her old life. Tired, she rolled over, and almost instantaneously fell asleep.**

I FEEL SO BAD FOR GIR! He's been left all alone at night. The next chapter will be called "A Question" I HATE membrane!


	6. An Insane Thought

I know I haven't updated in quite a long time, but I am now! I like Zim in this chapter. :)

_**An Insane Thought**_

**Zim POV**

**He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. How could they be so cruel… so inhuman? How could they care so little about her? How could you take care of dozens of young humans, yet not care a bit about them? How could they easily tell something was bothering her, but say nothing? How could they be so cold? These questions pounded the inside of his head like a drum. Irkens could feel emotions given that for the most part they have so little, but the people there were empty and completely void of all feelings. Zombies. That is what they are; dead, unwholesome, and cruel. He was reconnected to the word with an unpleasant bump, "Zim, are you LISTENING to me? !" spat his teacher. Maybe she was a zombie too. **_**Wait! zombie… grey hair… rusting glasses… unusually thin and spiny… Maybe, just maybe… **_**A question just pushed its way into his crowded mind; "I have a question. What is-" he started, "What IS IT!" she screeched, "Maybe is you SHUT UP for a while you would find out!" he spat back at her. She gave him a look of irritation, but he ignored it. "What is your first name?" he tried to ask politely; a feat he failed stupendously. Miss. Bitters gave him a surprised look. "No one ever asked me that before…" she whispered. She thought for a moment, "Bea- Nora." She said abruptly. **

_**THUD! **_** His notebook fell out of his grip. It wasn't extremely surprising, as they are both grey-haired subhuman hags. It was just the horrid irony of it all. Maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe… but he had to find out for sure; "Do you have any sisters?" he asked anxiously. Maybe she would admit she was created, like his own race, in a horrible lab in a test tube! Or she was raised by demons! Or maybe- "Yes. I have a sister named Bella. Now enough of your useless questions!" she continued droning about the reasons humanity was really a giant matrix of pop-demons and horrible corruption, unaware that his brain was swarming with thoughts. **

_**SHE IS THE HAG'S SISTER! Life cannot possibly be anywhere NEAR livable in that place! **_**She needs to get out of there; fast. **_**But how? Easy; **_**I just sneak in there, hack into the computer and say she was never there, and take here out. **_**As if they cared about her. **_**He thought bitterly.**_** But where would she live? She is still not full grown, who will take care of her…? **_**As crazy as it was, he knew deep down the only way. She would have to live with him. He had a house, food, money, and was the only person in current existence who could help. Of coarse he would have to help the Dib also. He was sure he still hated every one of his guts, but he was Gaz's brother. It was a crude plan, but it would have to do.**


	7. A Question and an Answer

**I would like to apologize for being a jerk and not updating. But also... NICK HAS REALISED A NEW IZ DVD CALLED "OPERATION DOOM". IF ENOUGH PEOPLE BUY IT, THEY WILL GIVE IZ TWO MORE SEASONS! ! !**

**The Daring Rescue of Hatred and Dookie**

_**Zim POV**_

I hate Mondays. After a very anxious weekend of plans and schismatics, Mondays seem too calm to be part of Zim's life. But today was an exception. He wasn't planning to waste any time, so school wasn't an option. He had 105 people, 30 computers, and 7 dachshunds to memory erase. He had 75 organism erasers, which all took 3 hours each, and it took 10 minutes for each computer. That left him two hours to get everything back to their places and to get in position. He would stand, invisible, at the school's entrance and wait for Dib to come out, knock him out, and hide him in the bush until Gaz came out. It was a squeeze, but it would work.

_**Gaz POV**_

I hate Mondays. They are so freaking boring, they makes me want to end someone. Keef came skipping down the hall, singing. _Excellent._ This was going to be fun. She pounced on him, kicking and punching. Keef only kept smiling, which made her angry. She threw him on the ground, but he still only smiled. She jumped on him and kicked, but still no result; she gave up.

"See ya, Gaz!" He waved at her happily skipping away. _What the h-_

_RINNNNG! ! ! ! _

Stupid Bell; I hate last period. That's Miss. Bitter's class; that's right, she's followed us to high school. On her way to history, she stopped to beat up Keef again, not caring if she was late. She entered the class, expecting to see Dib and Zim (the 10th and 11th grades shared a history class) in their usual depression, but was surprised to see that Dib was paying close attention Miss. Bitters, while Zim was nowhere to be found. She suspiciously sat in her seat and listened to hear what she was saying to make Dib so interested.

"-And so Galileo was put in prison until 1642 when he died a natural death. Any questions?" she looked like whoever asked a question would be put in the underground classroom. Dib jerked his hand up. "Sir- or madam, whatever- How did he go blind?" he asked. "Most say he stared at the sun too long, but it was actually a horrible disease called Cataract." she hissed again, as though daring him to continue. Dib stared to speak again, but got the message and shut up.

_RINNNNG! ! ! !_

For the first time ever, she was disappointed when the end of school bell rang. That meant another depressing day at Aunt Bella-Snora's. She took her time getting her stuff from her locker, and when she was done she had the feeling the teachers had left already. When she was about to go down the steps, she saw someone blocking her way.

"Hey, Zim." she said, "Why didn't you go to school today?"

"I had some stuff to do." Zim said nervously. "Good enough for me, where's Dib?" he just shrugged, so she started down the side walk.

"You don't like it there, do you?"

He said it as though it wasn't a question, but a statement. "How do you know?" She understood what he meant. "I can tell, you usually rush to get home."

"I don't have a home to rush to." He heard a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"You could."

"What?" she didn't understand what he was saying. "You and your brother could come live with me, I have plenty of room." _Huh?_

"_Do you have no ears?_ I said-"

"I heard you, I just can't really process what you are asking." she interrupted.

"You and Dib don't like the orphanage, correct?" she was getting tired with rhetorical questions, "You and the Dib can live with me until you finish school. I have money, food, shelter, and a Irken gaming program." that just made up her mind.

"I'll do it for the game, but good luck getting Dib." He just grinned, "You don't need to worry about him." He lead her to a bush on the side of the building, and lifted out a bound and gagged Dib. She giggled and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, "THAT REALLY HURT YOU JERK!"

"Being knocked unconscious or ripping of the tape?" he said joking.

"BOTH!" he yelled, "Now will you please untie me?" Zim and Gaz looked at each other. "Not until we get to our new home, Dib"


	8. Almost Normal

**Almost Normal**

_**Zim pov**_

"Gaz, have you gone INSANE? !"

Things were not going as planned. The Dib-thing was not cooperation in any sense of the word. Kicking and yelling insults, they had to drag him to his base in a burlap sack. At first, Gaz tried to calm him down (if only for the reason the police would be suspicious if they saw a teenager beating up a screaming captive in a sack), but her little patience was slowly dying.

"Dib, if ANYONE on the Earth was to yell at someone else about being sane, IT WOULDN'T BE YOU. So shut up that gaping hole in your BIG HEAD." Everyone went silent.

He was strong, he was fairly smart for an Irken, and he had never backed away from a fight (including with that cannibal planet-jacker). But when Gaz said that, it took all his will not to pee his pants, and Irkens don't need to go to the bathroom.

"We're here," Zim said as he spied his green house.

"_finally,_" Gaz muttered.

_**Gaz POV**_

Dib looked desperate to talk some sense into his sister, "Gaz, he's an _alien_! He wants to DESTROY man-kind! We're humans! He'll probably slit our throats while we're asleep!"

"I resent that!"

"Or maybe he'll do horrible tests on us!"

"A bit more likely, but it's still not going to happen."

"And what about that crazy robot?" Gaz paused and thought about that.

"Don't worry," Zim said, "I finally got around to installing that obedience chip."

Gaz smirked, at least Zim's memory improved.

"Let's go and you can pick out your rooms." Zim showed them to a hallway in the house they had never seen before. It must have been his sleeping quarters. One room was dark blue with a green closet, and a very big bed. Another was white with purple and black dots, there was a small bed, and a very impressive desk and computer in it. They finally past the biggest room. All the furniture was a dark red, but there was a small blue dog bed by the side. Gaz smiled, as she realized that that was where Zim and Gir slept. The walls were a light green, just like all the other walls, but this area looked less intimidating, less alien. It looked, well, almost normal.


	9. A Slight Problem AndA Defective Solution

Uhh... I haven't updated in SO FREAKING LONG! Sorry! I have been very busy! I'll try to be faster with the updates!

**A Slight Problem, and a Defective Solution**

_Dib POV_

"Ahhh... ahhh... CHOOO!" Dib sneezed forcefully. He groaned. Being sick was the worst. You can't get anything done, you feel like crap, and you have to be taken care of by your sister who doesn't give a poltergeist about you, and a demonic little green extraterrestrial. An extraterrestrial, who just happens to be your worst enemy. But your younger (and really creepy) sister, who pretty much hates you, seems to like him. Gee, that just makes me feel _so_ reassured. Seriously! He'd rather go back to that awful orphanage they were at, that was run by tamed zombies (Gaz didn't believe him, but it just made so much sense)! He sneezed again.

"Can't you stop sneezing for a moment? I'm _trying _to watching the new Bloaty's commercial!" Gaz hissed at him. So much for being depressed or love-sick. It was almost a relief to have Gaz back to her old self. He broke into a fit of coughed.

"DIIIIIIB! You drowned out the new pizza announcement with your awful coughing!" She shouted at him. Dib sighed. It was _almost _a relief. Almost.

"Hello. Gaz, you look angry. Dib, you are sick. Am I right?" Zim said as he walked in.

"No freaking DUH, Space-boy." Dib said venomously. Zim sighed.

"Pathetic human weaknesses... Follow me Dib-thing." He gestured back to his base. Dib just groaned.

"Why should I?"

Zim shrugged, "I was going to cure you, but I suppose you enjoy being ill. Your loss." He turned back to his base.

"Wait." He turned to his sister, "Gaz, come with me. If he does something to me, kill him with fire." Gaz thought about this for a minute. She shrugged and joined him.

Down in the base, Zim looked through his computer for possible cures. Lasers rained down from the computer, scanning Dib's body. A window popped on the screen.

"Oh... Dib, you have pneumonia. Don't worry, I can make a fast-acting solution. You'll be back in school by tomorrow." Zim said, looking at the results on the screen. Dib felt uneasy. He didn't trust Zim to put ANY drugs in his body.

Zim just sighed, "You can trust me, Dib. I hope you understand that." Dib looked at Gaz, who nodded.

"Okay Zim, let the creepy alien testing begin." He said.

xXXXXX- An hour later-XXXXXx

_Zim's POV_

"Eureka!" He shouted. This was surely one of his greatest feats. In little over an hour, he created a cure for the common human illness. If he could cure this, the he could cure many others too. Maybe he could start benefiting human kind, just like the professor. That is, if the professor wasn't such scum, and he didn't have something bigger on his plate at the time.

"You have the medicine?" Dib asked, a little excitement leaking out. Zim smirked. So the Dib was a fan of the medical sciences, like his father? He would like this then. It would, not only, cure his pneumonia, but immune him to any other minor human sickness. He held it up, and Dib looked excited until the boy's eyes found the cure in his hand. The grin fell off his face like jell-o nailed to a tree.

_Gaz POV_

Uh-oh.

She spun and leaped towards Dib, but it was too late. He sped off like a rocket into the lair above. She growled at glared at Zim. He laughed nervously.

"Eh... so the human is afraid of needles?" the alien felt heat gather on the base of his skin from her intense stare.

"Do you know what YOU JUST DID?" She hissed, "LAST TIME DAD TRIED TO GIVE DIB A SHOT, HE HITCHHIKED TO THE NEXT TOWN OVER."

Oh my Irk, that girl was terrifying. If there was one thing on the Earth he loved, it was her. If there was one thing on the Earth he feared, is was also her. This was a very confusing paradox to Zim. _Oh well, time to catch the Dib._

"I think we had better start looking, then."

xXXXXX- 30 minutes later-XXXXXx

_Gaz POV_

"Gotcha!" Gaz exclaimed, grabbing her brother by the collar.

"NOOOOOOOOO! I won't do it Gaz! I'll... I'll... I'LL SUE!" Dib screamed desperately, his arms flailing.

"Dib, it's just a stupid needle."

"A stupid, pointy THING that will be stunk into my arm!" He wailed.

"Danggit, Dib!" Gaz growled. There goes reasoning with him. Time to take the direct route. Taking Dib's belt, she secured his arms behind his back. She shoved him on the ground.

"Zim! Give me the med's!" She barked. Zim tossed the needle to her. She pulled up his sleeve and injected the cure in his arm.

"DON'T DO IT GAZ, PLEEEEEEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T DO IT!" Dib pleaded.

"Shut up, Dib. I've already done it." She said irritably.

Dib looked puzzled, "What? I didn't feel a thing..." his voice grew quiet. A look of terror crossed his face as he went limp.


	10. The Invader's Mistake

Heh heh... I haven't updated in quite a long time, have I? Ouch, I kind-of left you guys hanging there. I'm sorry, I have chronic procrastination. XD

Also, I HAVE been busy. Straight A's is not an easy thing to accomplish. And combine that with ELA... and I do not have a lot of free time. Oh well, I'll keep trying, anyway. ...Sorry for just leaving you with a mini-chapter!

**The Invader's Mistake**

_Zim POV_

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_

_...He's collapsed..._

_What am I going to do? _

_**WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?**_

_His heart's stopped beating._

_His hand's going cold._

_His eyes are glazing._

_His face is blue._

_She's looking at me in horror..._

_...I need to fix this..._

_...But how do I do it?_

_He'll be dead in three minutes._

_His DNA wasn't suited for the medicine._

_There's nothing I can do!_

_He has the wrong blood!_

_It was meant for Irkens apparently._

_**HE'S A HUMAN.**_

_That's all there is to it!_

_But if I can't fix him,he dies._

_He._

_Cannot._

_Die._

_There has to be something._

_ANYTHING._

_He's only human, not Irken._

_**...That's it!**_

_If I can partially turn him into an Irken, he will survive._

_...But there is not enough time._

_Gaz is counting on me, though!_

_I can not fail this._

_..._

_**He has to be more than human in two minutes...**_

_...Or he dies..._


	11. The Worst Kind of Cure

...heheh...

I am such a terrible writer... sorry for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger. Just so you guys know, I'M NOT DEAD. I'm just writing more poetry than fan fiction at the moment, so I kind-of migrated to fiction press. If any of you want to check out my poems, my fiction press user is the same. Sooo... to the story...

**The Worst Kind of Cure**

_**Gaz POV**_

_Oh god, oh god, __**oh god, OH GOD. **__Dib's not moving, he's not getting up, WHAT HAPPENED? He was fine before_... The cure. It must have been defective. _**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, ALIEN?**_

"ZIM!" She screeched, "DO. SOMETHING." He had been standing there for the past ten seconds, looking whiter than a ghost, but her words snapped him back into reality. His eyes widened into a panic, and he looked around madly. His spider legs popped out of his pak and sprinted to the next room over. _The storage room_, she recalled. She started to run after him, but before she got halfway he was back with a strange metal container.

"What the hell is**-**" She started, but Zim interrupted her.

"NO TIME; MUST WORK."

He pulled out a strange looking device and drilled two holes into Dib's back. Gaz winced, and felt glad that Dib was unconscious. She wondered why the wounds weren't bleeding. Zim grabbed the metal container, and Gaz saw him cross two of his fingers. He pressed it to Dib's back.

…

Oh my god.

_**Zim POV**_

Zim couldn't help but smile when he saw the pak light up. It was working. Dib would survive. _No..._ Zim though. _He would do more than survive. He would improve._ His smile dropped the minute he saw Gaz's face.

Horror.

Disgust.

Hatred.

Emotions that made him want to die. He got over it in a few seconds, however. This was the only way to save him. He would be impervious to all other human diseases and ailments, as well! Surely she just didn't see all the ups to this little cure. ...She would see, eventually. Even now, the Irken DNA was fixating itself to Dib's own. He would be faster, stronger, smarter, and overall better...

...Right?


End file.
